Dragon Ball - UNITED FRONT
by LastationLover5000
Summary: When Universe 7 is face against the onslaught of an unstoppable force by the name of Jiren, the representatives and contenders can only watch in dismay as Android 17 is sacrificed. They are out of time, until a memory sparked a last desperate plan: the Rebirth of the ultimate fusion, Vegetto!


The Tournament of Power. Originally an idea that no one had thought the Zen'ō would be serious about proposing. Yet, in the end, after a push by a Son Gokū who didn't know any better, both of the Zen'ō — his present and future counterpart — had decided hosting a tournament involving a majority of the current Universes would be a fantastic idea. The rules were simple:

1\. The goal of the match is to push the opponent out of the ring. Should the opponent collapse, they are to be tossed out of the ring.

2\. Weapons other than techniques are forbidden.

3\. Opponents may not be killed.

4\. The Air Dance Technique is nullified in the Realm of Nothingness. However, biological and other forms of artificial Flight are allowed.

5\. Stamina healing objects like Senzu are forbidden.

6\. It is strongly recommended that the 10 fighters from their respective universe will have to utilize teamwork and strategy, rather than power alone.

7\. Attacking from the stands is forbidden, and will result in erasure.

8\. Should there be a single person left in the Tournament Ring, they will be victors of their universe.

Under these rules and restrictions, contenders from multiple universes — the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, and 11th Universes — found themselves thrown into a violent fight for survival under the watchful eye of the two Zen'ō and the Grand Priest. For a period of 45 Earth minutes, they were to entertain the highest of gods, and proves their Universe's superiority for the sake of surviving.

Universal survival, to give it a term.

Over the course of these 45 minutes, many valiant fighters had fought, some bravely, some cheaply, but each and every one laid their all on the table to protect their Universe. And like so many flickering candles, the Zen'ō snuffed out the light of these contending universes, until only the 7th and 11th Universe's contenders remained on the area. Jiren, the strongest of the 11th Universe, was standing tall over a battered and weakened Vegeta and Son Gokū. Only moments before, No. 17 had protected the two of them Jiren's approaching blow, an action that resulted in his death; the Grand Priest had ruled it a self-destruction, and Jiren was allowed to continue with no penalty.

"You two should be more appreciative of your friend," said Jiren, his deep bass thundering through the arena. "His sacrifice bought the two of you a little more time, as futile though that action may have been. It is of no consequence; I'll eradicate the both of you now, and the 11th Universe will be the sole remaining contender."

"...You're a real piece of work, No. 17," groaned an exhausted Gokū. He could barely move, let alone stand, yet here he was, defying his own body, forcing himself on to his feet. "Sacrificin' yourself like that so we could recover...even just a little..."

"That damned Android must've had that planned from the start," complained a disgruntled Vegeta, who found that sitting upright was all he could manage.

High above the arena, in the unique stands constructed by the Grand Priest, No. 18 mourned the loss of her twin brother. "You...utter idiot, No. 17. You didn't have to play the hero...!"

"What are we supposed to tell his wife and kids...?!" Kuririn groaned in frustration.

"That's not the most pressing matter here," Piccolo's stern tone stated the obvious. "All he did was buy Son and Vegeta a little more time. If they don't figure a way to turn this around, we're going not going to make it."

His arms folded, Beerus' tapped a clawed finger impatiently. His gleaming yellow eyes narrowed, and he grit his teeth. Both Son Gokū and Vegeta were at the end of their ropes, and unlike before, it didn't look as if they were close to shattering their limits again. Jiren could, quite frankly, sneeze on the both of them and they would fall from the arena. Granted, he could do that to them at full power and it would amount to the same. Shaking his head, the Hakaishin turned to Shin.

Beerus was making a choice for them. "Kaiōshin!" He barked, turning to a startled Shin. "Your Potara! Toss them to Gokū and Vegeta!"

"B-But, what about what Whis said?!" Shin protested. "Those two are all we have left! Whittling their number down to one will just expedite the situation!"

"And if they stay in a state where neither one of them can stand, it won't make a difference!" argued Beerus. "Just throw the earrings to them!"

"I still think they could turn this around!" offered Shin. "We just have to wait and—"

"There's no time for waiting!"

"Oh for the love of all of us!" The Elder Kaiōshin screamed, pulling his own Potara off. "Gokū! Vegeta! Put these darned things on and stop making fools out of yourselves!" He lobbed the earrings down onto the arena, their green shine reflecting the artificial light of the Realm of Nothingness to appear like small, shooting stars. The Potara landed next to the two Saiyans, a remarkable throw for a man appearing so old, gleaming tantalisingly from the cracked floor of the Tournament of Power arena.

"These are...!"

"...Potara!"

Recognition triggered in Gokū and Vegeta nigh-immediately.

Jiren's eyes flashed at these words. These were the earrings worn by the creator deities of the Universes — the Sōzōshin, otherwise referred to by the name of Kaiōshin — and possessed the terrifying power to fuse two people into a single entity. He'd seen their power firsthand with the Saiyan woman, Kefla. While her strength had been surprising, he hadn't considered her worth his time, at least not worth breaking out of his meditation for.

_Certainly, these two couldn't be planning to use them?_

The two Saiyans stared at the Potara intently. On the one hand, the answer to their problems lay at their feet. Place the earrings on properly, and it could very well turn the tide of the battle. On the other hand, both Gokū and Vegeta had their own reasons for wanting to defeat Jiren; reasons for wanting to do it alone. Donning the Potara would mean throwing away their pride, their reasons for fighting up until this moment, simply for a chance at survival.

"I know what you're going to say, Vegeta..." Gokū began.

"Put the Potara on, Kakarrot," The Saiyan Prince cut across Gokū without the slightest hesitation. He had already reached across from himself to pick up the shining emerald jewel, holding it tightly in his grip. In his mind flashed the faces of his Bulma, Bura, and Trunks, ending with Cabba. His family and his student; the four people for which he'd nearly destroyed himself in this tournament time and time again. For their sake, Vegeta had fought. For this sake, he'd shattered his limits. And for their sake...

..._I will swallow my pride._

Gokū laughed weakly, barely able to even register the fact that Vegeta had suggested the fusion. "I guess you're this sorta person when the chips are down, aren't you Vegeta?"

"Don't make me regret this," Vegeta snapped.

Jiren growled. "The two of you aren't so foolish enough to think I will let you put those on, are you? To even consider merging yourselves rather than fighting alone...you're only proving your own weakness by relying on other people! I will crush this last shred of hope your Universe has given you! And then you will fall!"

"Vegeta, shut your eyes for a second..." Gokū suggested. Vegeta, catching on, complied. Weakly, Gokū raised both of his hands to cover his own face. "Why...don't you just calm down for a moment? Tenshinhan! I'm borrowing your technique again!" Shutting his eyes tight, Gokū bellowed the name of the technique at the top of his lungs. "TAIYŌKEN!" Exuding from Gokū's entire body was a brilliant, blinding white flash.

The whole of Jiren the Gray's vision was filled with this illumination, rendering his eyes devoid of sight, clutching his face in anger and pain.

From the stands, Belmod clenched his fists in fury. "That technique...Jiren's eyes are especially receptive to light! That bastard Son Gokū's completely stunned him!"

Tenshinhan was taken aback; Gokū had only used the Taiyōken on him once before, and it was a technique that originated with his own teacher, the Tsuru-Sennin. By emitting _ki_ from their body, it could transform into light, flooding every light-sensitive cell in a target's eyes with light, making vision impossible. In the terms of a normal human, it could easily be likened to a flash grenade. "You've not changed in the slightest, Son...and who would've thought my own teacher's techniques would be the one to bail us out of this."

"Good thing he isn't here to see it then," Muten Rōshi chuckled. "I can't help but imagine his ego getting away with him."

Gokū picked up his Potara, affixing it to his right ear. "I know this isn't easy for you Vegeta..."

"Don't say anything else, Kakarrot," replied Vegeta, adjusting Potara to his left ear. "I'll know everything in a moment..."

The two of them were pulled towards each other by an unseen force, within moments, combining entirely into a single sphere of light. This light erupted into a violent pillar into the sky, brilliant blues mixing in with vivid white. Out of this pillar, at first taking the form of light itself, before solidifying into a coherent, human form, was a man. Clad in _gi_ identical to Gokū's, yet reversed in colour — largely blue with the inner shirt being a bright orange — and wearing the familiar white boots and gloves of Vegeta, his dark black hair added to his otherwise average height. The sarcastic, confident grin of Vegetto was on full display once again.

"They did it!" Gohan crowed from the stands! "So this is what Dad and Vegeta look like when they fuse!"

"I can feel it from here..." Piccolo spoke. "Their colossal combat strength. It's practically suffocating...and yet I can't even feel the depth of it!"

"This may indeed turn the tide," mused Whis. "I once told those two that if they were to combine their power, they could even eclipse Lord Beerus. While I didn't mean to do it quite so literally, the strength I feel emitting from them is stupendous."

Jiren snarled in fury, opening his blinded eyes, making his vision restore itself by the sheer force of his own will. It blurred at first, but steadily, the figure of the man borne from the union of Gokū and Vegeta stood before him. "Son Gokū, you bastard...! That move...exploiting the weakness of my eyes...that is not strength! Such desperation only showed how weak you are...and this fusion is no different!"

Vegetto snorted at first, which then gave way to an unrestrained bout of laughter. "Is that all you have to say, Jiren? Hurlin' more insults simply because your opponents have found a way to combine their power?" Vegetto's voice was a unique combination of the deep, smooth tones of Vegeta, in addition to the higher, more energetic chipper of Son Gokū which melded seamlessly into a tone all its own. "Your strength is somethin' else, but I — Vegetto — am the ultimate expression of Kakarrot and Vegeta's strengths!"

"You keep blathering...!" Jiren's body began to coat itself in a red aura. "Place your stock in your bonds and your fusion if you must — I will crush everything about you into the dirt to prove to you my superiority! Prepare to be ground down by my superior power, Son Gokū!"

The sound of an explosion quickly followed this proclamation. Quicker than the majority of the stadium could blink, Vegetto had traversed the Tournament of Power arena, landing his gloved fist firmly into the jaw of the Pride Trooper. The weight packed behind this single blow was immense, creating an outward expulsion of strength which cracked the Katchi Katchin floor, sending Jiren reeling across the stage. His body bounced against the material inelegantly, until he forced himself to a stop with a _kiai_.

"You might just be hard of hearing, or perhaps you're ignorin' me, but I told you a moment ago," the amalgamated Saiyan grinned, his earrings glinting under the light of the Realm of Nothingness. "My name is Vegetto."

The red glow enveloped Jiren in film, the gray Pride Trooper taking a stance. Vegetto made his next move, running swiftly along the Tournament of Power arena. Coating his fist in a vivid concentration of his aura, Jiren let loose a volley of flame-like projectiles. Anticipating the coming movement, Vegetto adjusted his positioning, first left, then right, then leaping over the incoming attacks. In spite of his clean landing, Vegetto found himself subject to an approaching strike from Jiren. The merged Saiyan ducked, avoiding it cleanly, returning his own in kind — only to feel the force of Jiren's fist colliding with his chest. It staggered him backwards, forcing him to grind his boots into the flooring to prevent himself from being thrown wildly in the opposite direction.

Jiren smirked, a look which was wiped clean from his face when Vegetto dove forward into the fight against him with positive eagerness. His elbow crashed into Jiren's, following by matching the man's coming knee blow. The two's right and left legs crashed together in a kick that reverberated throughout the stadium.

"This...this is amazing...!" gaped Kuririn. "Gokū...no, Vegetto!...is matching Jiren blow for blow! We might have a chance, guys!"

"It's indeed impressive," noted Whis. "The Potara themselves are powerful artefacts, but Vegetto's strength comes from far more than just the merging strength of the Potara. The rivalry Vegeta and Gokū possess is what magnifies Vegetto's power, bringing out their best qualities in him. It's merely a pity that it took them literally becoming one person to cooperate flawlessly."

"They're those sorts of stubborn people," agreed Beerus. "Gokū and Vegeta won't give in once they've put their minds to it. But right now, we have a strong chance of winning this!"

"_You_ aren't someone to talk about stubbornness, Lord Beerus," laughed Whis, earning the ire of the Hakaishin.

"Dad...Vegeta...show Jiren just what you two can do!" Gohan cheered his father and Vegeta on.

Vegetto vs. Jiren was continuing at a fever-pitch. The two moved across the Tournament stage like lighting; where Jiren struck, Vegeta wove out of the way. When his nimble agility proved to work against him, Vegetto instead employed his own durability; Jiren's sharp left kick was parried by Vegetto's right arm, the Saiyan proceeded to avoid each and every assault coming his way. The blows grazed by him, creating ripples of pressure but never making contact. Both arms spread-eagle, Vegetto leapt forward, slamming his knee into Jiren's chin. The Pride Trooper's torso lurched backwards under pressure, unable to defend against Vegetto's shout, releasing an invisible bundle of _ki_ — his own _kiai_ — causing Jiren to tumble across the arena yet again with the force of his voice.

Placing his gloved index and middle finger to his forehead, Vegetto instantly vanished, rematerialising within that same instant behind a Jiren trying to right himself. Instantly, he slammed his elbow into Jiren's backside, mirroring an attack that Jiren had made against Vegeta much earlier, before spinning on his heel and slamming his leg downward onto Jiren's shoulders. He crashed into the flooring, yet refused to loose his momentum, putting out both hands to halt his fall, and kicked Vegetto with both legs. The white boots landed solidly into the fused Saiyan's face. Jiren flipped backward, thrusting his own hand forward; his own _kiai _erupted forth, yet unlike Jiren, Vegetto narrowly avoided the blast through his Instantaneous Movement. The _kiai_, relatively unimpeded for the most part, completely shattered a portion of the Katchi Katchin arena.

"Why don't you stop _flickering around_?" snarled Jiren, turning on the spot to find the newly materialised Vegetto, arms crossed, wearing a conceited smile.

"You can't blame me for being unable to keep up," replied Vegetto, snickering. "If you want me to stop, then you're going to have to make me stop, Jiren. You told me that you would grind me down with your power — but right now, all I've been feeling are light breezes!"

A vicious howl burst from Jiren's throat, developing into a scream that reached the heavens, could there have been any within the Realm of Nothingness. The red aura that Jiren had been emitted evolved into a fully blazing crimson flame, rising with proportion to his shout. It settled around his body, his dark eyes catching the light of his own power. His body exuded such a massive pressure that the entirety of the stadium felt it in combination with his aura, producing an effect that would have deprived lesser folk of consciousness.

"Let me see if you can still spout such drivel after witnessing my power! Son Gokū!"

"Whoo!" Vegetto whistled at the sensation. "Now you're lettin' out some real power!"

Jiren cocked his arm back, strengthening his aura in this area. Thrusting it forward, the _kikōha_ he let loose was in the form of a massive, crackling sphere. With surprising speed causing even Vegetto to take notice of it, the blast burst forth, colliding with the Saiyan and exploding with the fury of a thermonuclear blast. Without even waiting for the clearing of the smoke, Jiren rushed through, his fist making contact with Vegetto properly for the first time. Assaulting the Saiyan violently, Jiren physically forced Vegetto backwards. Bringing his right arm upwards in a sweep from the ground to Vegetto's torso, it went off in a flash of orange. Vegetto felt himself hurled high into the sky, and Jiren pursued, overtaking him by making a massive leap from the ground.

The strongest Pride Trooper brought a glowing arm downward onto Vegetto's body. The impact exploded through the air, even though Vegetto brought both arms up to block the brunt of the blow. He forced himself and Jiren back as they made their quick descent towards the arena, yet Jiren would not be stopped. The two began to exchange a volley of punches, explosions of pressure echoing around the arena through their sheer might. Jiren was beginning to overtake Vegetto, his punches slipping past the Saiyan's guard and striking home. Using Jiren himself as leverage, Vegetto kicked against the man's chest, propelling himself backwards towards one of the floating portions of the arena which was no longer attached. Jiren himself rocketed towards a similar piece of stage, latching onto it easily.

The Pride Trooper scowled at the renewed distance between himself and Vegetto.

Vegetto, on the other hand, flash a look of genial disappointment. "Oh, you survived that one? I was hoping it would have knocked you clean into the void." Wiping the sweat from his brow, Vegetto clenched his gloves fists by his sides. "Let's kick this up a notch!" His body began to illuminate itself with a soft aura; a mixture of white and yellow that blended seamlessly. A throaty scream exited Vegetto's body, mirroring the one of Jiren's just moments ago. The aura increased in ferocity, a golden flame kicking up a furious wind; Vegetto's earrings jostled, his clothes whipped, and his hair began to become more pronounced. With the final burst, the black tresses flashed gold, and his dark eyes shone emerald. The blazing golden aura burned only more fiercely, signifying his transformation into a Super Saiyan. "Enter Super Vegetto!"

"Is this...what Super Saiyan Vegetto feels like?!" Gohan gaped, stunned at Vegetto's power.

Emanating from Vegetto's Super Saiyan form was an immense _ki_ that began to have an effect on the surrounding area. The entire stadium began to quiver and dance beneath his feet, despite him floating a significant distance above it on what amounted to driftwood in the open ocean. He reigned his power back towards his body, the Super Saiyan aura which had burned like fire beginning to flicker more softly, outlining Vegetto rather than distancing itself from him.

"Golden hair?" scoffed Jiren. "When you used that form before, Son Gokū, it amounted to nothing! The end result will be the same!"

"Whether this Super Vegetto and Kakarrot's Super Saiyan have the same power output, Jiren," Vegetto placed both arms in front of his torso, barely obscuring a cocky grin. _Ki _coursed through his body, causing veins to tremble slightly underneath his skin. "Why don't you feel it with your own body!" He outstretched his arms, bent his body backward by the tips of his feet and thrust himself with a hallowed shout that bellowed through the air. "KAMEHAMEHA FULL BODY BLOW!" Expelled from his body was a massive, shining wave of _ki_ with the imprint of Vegetto's own form to it. It wasn't simply fast; it was near instantaneous, and struck Jiren with at full strength. The red-cloaked Pride Trooper was enveloped by a crashing force — _A kikōha with the impact of a physical blow?! Tricky bastard, Son Gokū! _— destroying his footing entirely.

Kicking off from his own footing, the Katchi Katchin crumbled immediately under the weight of Vegetto's _ki_. Even without the ability to fly, significant leg-strength and letting the gravity of his homeworld finish the job, Vegetto fell with style, barreling down towards Jiren. With the full might of his body, Vegetto crashed into Jiren, only pushed back with Jiren's own strength. Steadily descending, the two evenly matched each other's exchanges. Landing with violence onto the Tournament of Power arena, neither Vegetto nor Jiren let up. Breaking apart like thunder, Vegetto's palms were laced in brilliant _ki_ of gold; Jiren, similarly, coated his in the burning flames of his own _ki_. The two began to run along the length of the arena, Vegetto making a sharp turn and running right towards Jiren instead.

"Coming right towards me, Son _G_okū?!" growled Jiren.

"I can't beat you senseless unless I get closer!" shot back Vegetto.

Jiren released his crimson _kikōha _in a sweeping motion, the attacks following the arc of his arm. Vegetto leapt over the arc entirely, bounding behind Jiren, who used a thin strand of _ki_ to pull the spheres in a whip-like fashion towards Vegetto. With the sphere of one hand, Vegetto deflected the blast, and with his second palm, he launched the first sphere, then followed up with the second sphere. Thrusting an arm towards the incoming blast, Jiren suppressed it with the force of his own _ki_, dodging the second one effortlessly.

The duo barreled down on each other at breakneck speeds. Jiren tucked his shoulder forward, intending to crash into Vegetto with a full-bodied tackle. The Super Saiyan responded in kind by punching Jiren's forthcoming body, stopping it cold. A shockwave spread out from between the both of them, kicking up dust yet otherwise leaving the flooring undisturbed. The thundering crash of punches followed, Jiren and Vegetto slamming fist against fist; beneath their feet, the floor began to crack and shatter, splitting apart from the pressure waves created by these two fighters. Jiren's next imminent blow created what could only be described as a cannon of pressurised air, yet it wasn't simply one. There was a second. And a third. And a fourth. And a fifth. Each of these consecutive attacks bombarded Vegetto with what should have been more than enough force to send him ringside, however, the Saiyan persisted.

Seeing that Vegetto would not give in, Jiren rushed forward, grabbing Vegetto's face with a gloved hand, slamming him with crushing power into the Katchi Katchin stage. Jiren began to run, dragging Vegetto along the floor, digging his body _into_ the stage. Ripping him out of the ground, Jiren bashed his shoulder into Vegetto's body, sending the combined entity reeling. Regaining control of his body against the wind pressure, Vegetto stood tall against the dark backdrop of the Realm of Nothingness.

"You're able to push me far, Jiren!" Vegetto wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth with his glove, flicking the liquid aside. "So if you were paying the slightest bit of attention to Kakarrot...you know what's coming next!" The fused Saiyan closed his eyes, crossing his arms close to his chest. The flickering golden aura of the Super Saiyan was pulled inward, before re-erupting around his body in the colour of crimson and gold. His hair, formerly the golden locks of a Super Saiyan, dyed itself crimson, and his eyes and facial expression softened, almost relaxing. Vegetto sought the calm of god _ki_, and his body responded. With the thinning of his frame, and his presence vanishing to any mortal, Vegetto transformed into a Super Saiyan God.

"_Now..._you'll face Vegetto God!"

"There it is..." stated Beerus. "The Super Saiyan God."

"But why just God?" asked Kuririn. "Shouldn't Vegetto just pull out Blue and win this whole thing?"

"He must be favouring God right now due to the fact that he doesn't know how much longer Jiren will drag this fight out," suggested Whis. "Super Saiyan Blue is a fantastically powerful transformation, that much is certain. But the stamina drain that comes with the activation of the form is its weakness; it simply expends too much energy to activate, even if it can be maintained afterwards. Rather than risk the early end to his fusion, Vegetto is choosing to fight as a Super Saiyan God."

"He's learned from the mistake he made during his fight with Zamasu," added Shin. "If I could be honest, Vegetto's Super Saiyan Blue strength could surpass even Lord Beerus. But it's simply too unwieldy in a situation like this, where we're pressed for time."

"Choose your words wisely, Kaiōshin!" snapped Beerus. "Those two together may be powerful, but they've got a long way to go before they become true rivals for someone like me!"

"Casting the aura of a god makes no difference to me!" howled Jiren, who burst forth. His muscular arm thrust forward, letting loose a punch which was blocked by Vegetto's cross-armed guard. The fused Saiyan flashed a cocky grin. "Actions speak louder than words, I always say!" Exerting his superior strength, Vegetto repelled Jiren, avoiding each and every subsequent punch by weaving in the opposite direction, practically leading Jiren through the stage. In time with the evading of Jiren's next blow, Vegetto responded by landing a solid, one-legged kick to the man's torso, rebuking him entirely. Jiren peeled along the flooring of the arena, yet refused to be deterred in the slightest, rebounding with fury.

With the flat of his palm, Vegetto redirected Jiren's incoming onslaught, guiding each successive punch in the opposite direction. The remaining force reacted with the ground, sending up massive plumes of debris. Seeing an opponent to counterattack, the Super Saiyan God's fist crashed into Jiren's face. Jiren, relentlessly, aimed a wide sweeping blow towards Vegetto; the merged Saiyan flipped backwards halfway, snapping his legs upward, striking Jiren's chest. Balancing his weight on both hands, Vegetto shifted it to his right, spinning like a vicious practitioner of capoeira. A sweep kick shattered Jiren's root entirely, throwing him off his balance, allowing for Vegetto to make a leap, directly into Jiren's jaw. Applying just the right pressure, Vegetto's kick sent Jiren airborne across the stadium.

Forcing himself into a running start, Vegetto leapt as high as his own strength would allow him, putting a huge amount of distance between himself and the stadium, leaving a crimson and gold trail in his wake. Vegetto curled his fingers, placed both of his hands together at chest level, with one palm touching the backside of the other. Scarlet and gold _ki_ began to centre in his palms, flaring out violently like electricity at odd intervals.

"GARLIC GATLING CANNON!"

Bellowing with all his might, Vegetto let fly a vast multitude of beams — each and every one of them equating to a god _ki_-infused Garlic Cannon — pummeling the vast expanse of the Tournament of Power arena. The rain of light bombarded the entirety of the arena, or at least what remained, the multiple blasts gushing forward in arcs, with a unique rotational firing rate. A cacophony of explosions roared to life, deafening as the sound followed the collisions of _ki_ into the stadium.

Pain racked Jiren's body as each individual attack slammed into him with the force of a full power Garlic Cannon. Standing his ground, however, Jiren gazed furiously upwards at the shining Vegetto; his eyes glinted, flashing scarlet. The sound of explosions changed this time, as each _kikōha _within Jiren's line of sight rupturing violently. Vegetto let the gravity take him down to the ground, making a land in time to see Jiren releasing a large sphere of _ki_ towards Vegetto.

The Super Saiyan God coated his hand in _ki_, extending the length of it to generate a vibrant, blazing sabre. Leaning forward, a streak of light signaled the splitting of Jiren's attack; each side of the sphere shot past Vegetto, fracturing and exploding in a mass of violent flames. The combined Saiyan saw Jiren through his bent line of sight, raising up his arm to defer the force of an incoming attack. Jiren's advancing lower limb finding itself held off by two perfectly placed hands. Seeking to strike while Vegetto was occupied, Jiren through a punch that was quickly deflected by the divine Saiyan's left arm. In a thunderous booming, their fists clashed, one after the other; Vegetto and Jiren locked hands, threatening to push the other back.

The gray alien's face contorted in rage, his teeth grinding, veins throbbing in his bald skull. He attempted to pry every single iota of his physical strength to pressure the Super Saiyan God. When it was clear Vegetto wasn't budging — replying with equal strength and then some — to keep them stationary in their deadlock position, cockily snickering the entire time.

"Are you proud of yourself, Son Gokū?!" spat Jiren. Every word he spoke, the very sound of his voice, was dripping with venomous intent. Hatred laced his tones, his eyes staring daggers into Vegetto. "This..._fusion_...of yours is ill-gotten power you scarcely deserve! I have _fought_ and _struggled_ for everything I have...I bring to this battle the long history of battle that my teacher carved into me...and you disgrace it with your cowardly methods!" The _ki_ around him flared violently, bringing his strength to a boil. "_**TO LOSE TO YOU WOULD BRING ONLY DEGRADATION TO THE LIFE I HAVE LEAD UP UNTIL NOW! EVERYTHING I STAND FOR WOULD BE INCINERATED TO ADMIT DEFEAT!**_"

"Ain't you a regular chatterbox now?" Vegetto sneered. "Do you think you're the only fighter with history?! Everything I am — _this Vegetto_ — is the culmination of Vegeta and Kakarrot's entire lives of fighting! Two entire histories, two _lifetimes_, of fighting and of struggles, power this fusion!" Vegetto forced Jiren's arms downward, turning the tide of the deadlock in his favour. "Those two combined make a warrior that surpasses you, Jiren!" Releasing the man's arms, Vegetto swung his right leg upward, battering it into the side of his opponent's skull. Surprisingly, Jiren held his ground, refusing to be repulsed.

"I will defeat you, Son Gokū!" Jiren raised his arm above his head, his _ki _bursting to life. Jiren created a blazing sphere, thrusting both hands forward. Roaring furiously, the Pride Trooper expelled multiple tendrils from the sphere — resembling a technique Araq performed earlier in the exhibition match — each of them zeroing in on Jiren's enemy. Rather than take cover, Vegetto snaked through the weaving tendrils; they passed around him harmlessly, each hitting naught but air. Immediately upon Vegetto nearing his face, Jiren reciprocated with a powerful right cross. Suddenly, he felt a strange sensation; the blow had hit home, he knew this much. But Vegetto was not himself.

At the moment of impact, the merged Saiyan's body began to glow akin to a ruby, before losing all solid substance entirely. It became something not quite liquid, not quite solid, latching onto Jiren's arm and bring him to his knees. The frustrated Pride Trooper attempted to pry the material from his body, however it was to no avail. This, however, was far from the worst of it. Jiren craned his head behind him to see that Vegetto had leapt above him, and was forming a blue sphere of _ki_ in his cupped hands, before curling his fingers, placing his cupped hands to chest level, with one palm touching the backside of the other.

"GARLIC KAMEHAMEHA!"

The torrential storm of _ki_ released from his outstretched palms erupted in a fury of blue and crimson. The combination technique blanketed Jiren entirely, boring through the whole of the Tournament of Power stage, erupting from the bottom and continuing to fly until it petered out into the void. Beneath Vegetto, from which a mass of dark smoke wafted upwards, was a gaping cater to which no one could see the end of it; granted, stretching into the void of the Realm of Nothingness helped with that. Vegetto's combination technique — combining the intricacies of the Kamehameha and the Garlic Cannon, two fundamentally similar techniques — had caused the entire stage to quiver. The spectators felt the trembling from high in their seats, even though were by all means safe. The first to speak was Gohan.

"Did Dad...did Vegetto do it?!"

Piccolo shook his head. "Use your senses, Gohan. That monstrous _ki_ of his is still down there."

"Yeah...and he'd have been teleported up here if he'd been knocked out." added Tenshinhan.

"All of that power...and Jiren's still kickin'!" Kuririn was aghast.

Belmod and Kai, to the contrary, were relieved. For the briefest instances, they had felt the fear of Jiren being eliminated...and their impending demises at the hands of the supreme Zen'ō. Jiren's fellow Pride Troopers, despite the man's true colours being revealed, were gazing expectantly at the crater. Whether Jiren cared or not, their expectations were all piled onto his back.

The man in question clambered out of the cavity. The Pride Trooper of which his fellow Troopers were so proud had been severely damaged. His body began to suffer wounds, though nothing was more wounded this his own pride. "Do you consider this a legitimate victory? To use such cheap ploys in an effort to gain an upperhand...?!" Spiteful, vicious words spewed from Jiren's mouth. "I will prove it to you with my own hands! Victory is meaningless without the strength to back it! **_Everything else pales in the face of absolute power!_**"

Jiren bellowed, a mix of fury and anguish escaping his throat. All around him, his _ki_ erupted into a blazing flame that spread outward with Jiren as the epicentre. His shirt exploded, the gray alien's muscle mass increasing as his combat strength rose ever higher. The flames from his aura spread exceedingly far, reaching the stands and threatening to blow away the spectators themselves. Vegetto felt the pressure of the these flames, keeping himself rooted against their assault as they began to erode parts of the stage, creating a chain of explosions. The end result could only be described as a hellscape. Everything around Vegetto and Jiren appeared as if it had been set ablaze, the flames flickering in some spots and roaring in others. Atmospheric was hardly the word to describe their new setting.

"So this is your true power..." Vegetto observed Jiren's enhanced state; the man's aura clung to him like a gleaming jewel, and he was putting out the kind of power Vegetto had never felt before. "Now that's somethin' amazin'! I was hoping you'd be able to pull out a power like this!"

"The time for words is over," Jiren retorted. "This is everything I have! With this power, I will ensure Universe 11 is the last one standing!"

Their very movements were followed by the detonation of the Katchi Katchin beneath their feet. The two fighters threw themselves into the centre of the fray; punches parried by arms, shin met shin. Shockwaves from their blows filled the arena, merely adding to the collaterial damage caused by the two fighters who had long-since surpassed the realm of the Hakaishin. Vegetto kept up the pressure, enduring a thick-fisted punch to the face and responding with his own attack in kind. Anticipating Jiren's incoming punch, Vegetto used his left arm to deflect it, edging in closer to Jiren, elbowing the man directly into his chest. It was powerful enough to stun the Pride Trooper, allowing Vegetto to kick him violently in the face.

The familiar sensation of ricocheting crosswise embraced Jiren, the man grating across the ground until he came to stop. Holding his arm level, he generated a bright orange sphere of _ki_, expelling a thin, but powerful _kikōha_ forward. Eyes wide, the combined Saiyan leapt high to avoid the blast; this being the opening Jiren had hoped for, pursued. Physical strength propelled them through the air now, Jiren and Vegetto _kicking _against the air itself to climb higher. Vegetto shoved the incoming blow aside with his right arm, slamming his bootheel into Jiren's jaw for the umpteenth time. Enraged, the Pride Trooper slugged Vegetto in the side, before shoving him bodily towards the crumbling arena. Kicking against the air again, he manoeuvred behind the fused Saiyan God, only to find Vegetto replacing himself with a Zanzōken. The legitimate body careened downwards, slamming both feet into Jiren.

Jiren felt the kick back sending him spiraling downwards; Vegetto, however, refused to let up, kicking against the air to propel himself downwards, striking Jiren with a straight punch. Expelling _ki_ to stop his descent, the Pride Trooper counterattacked with a powerful gut punch. Vegetto felt the air force itself from his body, unable to put up his guard when Jiren kicked him straight across the arena. He collided with a portion of the arena that was jutting upward, and this itself burst into pieces as Jiren came crashing forward with a cross-armed strike. Wrapping the entirety of his fist in a powerful, fiery aura, he struck Vegetto with a swift uppercut. The blow itself resulted in an explosion that itself was a pillar of flame, flaring up into the sky as it swallowed Vegetto whole.

Emerging from the dying light, Vegetto was scorched by the technique, but had yet to suffer critical damage. His blue overshirt had been damaged considerably, and the fused Saiyan decided he was best without it. With a flourish, Vegetto ripped it from his person, leaving only his orange undershirt. In spite of the fact that he'd stepped out of a technique that would kill most people, Vegetto found himself grinning. "It's time to pull out all the stops then!" In a spectacular rush of energy, Vegetto's red hair transformed into a brilliant cyan, with his irises becoming a darker blue in turn. His body bulked up slightly, and his aura, formerly a striking crimson and gold flame, burst to life as a soft burning flame of cobalt with striking outlines of cyan. Closing his eyes, Vegetto turned his focus inward, putting into practise Whis' own instruction; the _ki_ of Super Saiyan Blue began to recede, pulling itself towards Vegetto's own body and vanishing completely. His hair itself had also become a darker hue, resembling a shade closer to sapphire than the traditional Super Saiyan Blue.

Exhaling slightly,Vegetto took a spread legged stance, aiming it with a turn of his hips to the left, his left arm cocked around at a sideways ninety degree angle while his right arm was held back at a slight pivot upwards in a ninety degree angle. Facing with a slight lean to the left, he grinned, finally ready for the finale.

"This is the closing act, Jiren! Completed Vegetto Blue!"

"Completed Blue or whatever, it doesn't matter!" howled Belmod from the stands. "Jiren! There's barely any time! Toss the bastard right off the stage!"

"This is going to be the end of it," Whis said. "Completed Super Saiyan Blue was the answer that both Vegeta and Gokū came to after applying my training to their own techniques. It didn't work when Gokū attempted it...but with the combination of those two, it might be something else indeed."

"Completed Super Saiyan Blue..." Beerus remembered it vividly. For just an instant, it had allowed Vegeta to land a blow on his person. While he didn't consider Super Saiyan Blue to be much, there was merit in Gokū and Vegeta's continued improvement as they developed with the form. "So it all comes down to this!"

Vegetto moved first, his motion followed by a shattering _boom!_ — the ground beneath him crumbled and fell into the abyss. His fist struck home, digging into Jiren's face with enough force to send spittle flying. He brought his leg forward in a flattening kick, and an uppercut which stunned Jiren entirely. Without giving the Pride Trooper a chance to think, Vegetto struck again, beating Jiren back. His speed blinding, Vegetto slipped beneath Jiren's guard entirely, headbutting the Pride Trooper, blasting him away.

Gripping his hand at his side, Jiren conjuring a sphere of _ki_, throwing it in Vegetto's direction. Standing his ground, the Potara fusion gripped the sphere with both hands at the moment of collision, bring it over his head, before throwing it back at Jiren, creating a massive explosion as the blast detonated in the man's face. Sprinting forth, Vegetto unleashed a staggering barrage of kicks, each blow bombarding Jiren. Attempting to throw Vegetto off, Jiren dodged leftward, only for Vegetto to slide rightward, spinning on the spot and bringing the toe of his boot into the now familiar lodging of Jiren's maw. From his crouched position, Vegetto raised his hand skyward, creating a _ki_ sabre of immense size and refinement.

"SPIRIT EXCALIBUR!"

Jiren's vision was encompassed by gold, his body pressured by the _ki_ sabre that Vegetto swung downward. It sliced through the entirety of the Tournament of Power arena; part of the arena which it had simply cut off fell into the void, never to be seen again. Vegetto's opponent however, withstood the technique through the force of his own _ki._

_"_

That isn't enough to make me fall!" growled Jiren. He raised both of his hands high above his head. The ground beneath them began to quake, debris rising upward, influenced by Jiren's growing battle strength. Between the palm of his hands, a firestorm began to swirl. The sheer size of it eclipsed Jiren at first, before the man began to reign it in, compressing the _ki_ into something far more manageable. Vegetto, in response, had leapt backwards, bringing both hands to rest at his sides. Two spheres of _ki_, a brilliant gold, accompanied by blue electricity, formed. The merged Saiyan deity brought these two spheres together, cupping his hands at his side and increasing the size of the sphere.

"It's ends with this, Son Gokū!" Jiren thrust both hands forward. A gargantuan, blazing _kikōha_ roared to life, every iota of Jiren's power released with the complete intention of finishing this match.

"You never once listened! I am Vegetto!" Jutting his arms forward, Vegetto cried out the name of his final trump card. "GAMMA BURST KAMEHAMEHA!" From Vegetto's form, a tri-coloured technique burst forth; a kikōha with a wild composition, primarily yellow and white, with spiraling rivulets of blue, ate away at the arena as it hurtled across the arena.

Both techniques crashed and collided; sparks of various colours flew in every which direction, the two combatants edging their techniques onward.

"This fight...was not supposed to go this way!" Jiren claimed. "I fought you alone and proud...and you stand against me with your loathsome fusion! The 11th Universe should be the true victors of this tournament!"

"I can feel you slipping!" retorted Vegetto. "Save your proclamations for after we're finished here! Let's fight again some time, Jiren!" A flash of red enveloped Vegetto, and his Gamma Burst Kamehameha consumed Jiren's attack, rushing forward and slamming into the Pride Trooper himself. In spite of the man's best efforts, he could not fend the combination technique off. It enveloped him too, and the blast shot off of the entire arena, taking Jiren with it.

Jiren materialised onto the bleachers, like the other contestants. The Grand Priest hovered above their section of the bleachers, his face unreadable. "Universe 11...every one of your contestants has fallen. Your universe will summarily be erased."

The two Zen'ō gripped their hands, and following a blinding flash of white, not a speck of Universe 11 — nor their contestants, remained.

A silence followed the erasure of Universe 11. Down on the arena proper, Vegetto reverted from Completed Super Saiyan Blue to base state. He found himself looking at his body, surprised. "With that...every bit of my energy is spent. I should be defusin' by this point..."

"How very true..." noted the Grand Priest, having brought himself back to the centre of the arena. "But I've merely stopped the slow of time around your body temporarily. With the Tournament finished, it would hardly do for our grand victor to simply vanish on the spot. As the victor of the 7th Universe, Vegetto, _you_ will make the wish." He cast his eyes towards a pile of rubble, which had sense begun to move, and towards the far off edge of the arena, where another figure was seen stirring.

From the rubble, No. 17 revealed himself, appearing as if he'd just finished the fight with Jiren himself. His attempt at self-sacrifice had lucked out on his part, and he'd managed to survive. The other entity was Freeza, who had simply awoken from the beating Jiren had given him.

"I trust there are no objections to the man who finished the fight being the one to make the wish, No. 17 and Freeza?"

Freeza's face darkened, but the man simply nodded his assent. No. 17 affirmed as well, and Super Dragon Balls were brought before the Tournament of Power arena. "It is now time to make your wish, once I bring forth Super Shénlóng. What will it be, Vegetto."

Vegetto deliberated only briefly. He knew what the two people composing his body would wish for, after all. Vegeta's wish was to resurrect the 6th Universe. And Kakarrot would be the type who would want to fight all of the strong fighters in this tournament again — especially Jiren. So for Vegetto, his wish was easy.

"Tell Super Shénlóng to resurrect all of the Universes!"

* * *

**A/N:** _Heya, everyone! This is just a quick one-shot I decided to do for the sake of killing a bit of time. I really wanted Vegetto to make his grand reappearance in the Tournament of Power, especially after Kefla did it. So I decided to do a what-if, based on what'd happen if Gokū and Vegeta fused into Vegetto and took on Jiren. Honestly, I'm really proud with how this story turned out, considering the only other take on this that's on the website as of this uploading is some right trash. I hope you all like it! The image used for this story was done by brolybroly on DeviantArt. Credit to them._


End file.
